The Agreement Part 2
by ace1986
Summary: Will Mikes Deal work out?


Note: This is before the events of ABQ

"Is the deal set?" Gus asked in his professional voice. Putting down his mug after taking a sip of coffee Mike responds "The meeting is tonight, Sonny has called and offered security but that calls up to you. I've cased the location and it's in the industrial park near the harbor, one way in, one way out." "Good, Sonny's happy with his cut?" and Mike putting his newspaper down. "Ya 30% is fair enough for him, he's OK with that." "Good, call me if there's any issues." As Gus hugged up his phone he see's Jason with Spinelli who is carrying his laptop. "How was your stay last night?" Jason asked. "just fine, you come to check in on me?" "No, the meeting time is at pm and I've asked Spinelli to come with you." Giving Jason a look he answers "Can the kid handle himself, I'm not a babysitter." Damian trying to ensure Mike responds "My actions during the hospital crisis proves I'm a worthy partner to the wolf." "Wolf?" Mike asked "Is this kid for real Jason?" "He may be a geek and a little weird for your standards but he help out our organization and he can be trusted", Jason said. "He can ride along but he better not get in my way." Spinelli tried to pat him in the back but before he could to that he got up from his table, "9:45 kid and you can have your guys at the meet Jason."

The warehouse was an old brick building that used to be owned by many of the cities wealthy and near what used to be the gate is Mike who is standing in front of his rental with his hands folded in front of his leather jacket. And sitting on the hood is Spinelli, who is typing madly. "I've hacked into the local street camera's and were good of local police activity, this meet should workout for the jackal and the wolf." Mike giving a laugh answers "Got to love your imagination kid, no local police is a plus." "All good up there?" Mike answered to Max on his radio who is on the roof on the warehouse. "We have two SUV's heading to your location", Max answer to which Mike ordered Spinelli off the hood. "Now the fun starts".

The SUV's circled Mikes rental twice which made Spinelli jumpy. "Be calm Damian there just flexing". As the SUV's stopped eight guys got out wearing suits and fully armed. "You represent Gustavo?" the lead enforcer asked looking at Mike. "I do, but what's with the hostility? Gus has a great offer, we both lost our Russlo connection and it's win-win for both of our organization, drop the guns and lets talk." The lead enforcer ordered his man back into there SUV's while Mike made the all clear to Sonny's men in the warehouse. "I'm Emery, spokesmen to the LaPesh family were willing pick up your product on the border, I'm only authorized to allow four to six shipments, we know about your touchy situation with the Juarez cartel, we don't want that kind of heat up in Canada." Mike knowing that Gus wanted at least four shipments agrees "We'll be willing to move five shipments to Port Charles, Corinthos will get a 30% cut since there taking a risk." The men in the SUV were clearly upset and were told quiet by Emery. "That's a high amount for a middle man ." To which make tells him that Sonny has a good track record on shipments for someone who's "bipolar". "It's agreed we want our first shipment in two weeks." Emery says and the two shake hands. He gets back into his SUV and leaves. "Give your boss the details Spinelli and make it crystal clear that there will be no screw up's of anykind." Spinelli finishes typing what Mike said and shakes his hand. "You know kid your not that bad, a little geeky but can take the heat." Spinelli feeling appreciated asked what else the "Wolf" needs to which he responds "a first class ticket back to Albuquerque would be great." and the Jackal does his magic and books him on the 12:05am flight. As Mike drops Spinelli back at Jasons penthouse he tells him to watch his back and "Don't lose that pretty girl of yours". Spinelli nods and mike drives to the airport.

The Flight back to Albuquerque was not bad at all, only two stops, Chicago and Denver and he was able to get a few hours of sleep he landed at 7:ooam. While driving back to apt. Mike gets a call, "Ya Saul?" to which Saul replies "You sound tired Mike". "It's been a long two days, what do you want?" Saul gets strait to the point "You remember two guys I set you up with, Walter White and Jesse Pinkman, well Jesses girlfriend chased the dragon and lost I need you to handle it." "Did the Pinkman kid OD as well? What is the address?" Nope but Walts says he freaking out and going nuts about it, 325 terrace street, thank you Mikie!" "Great" and he finishes his gas station coffee and turns around to deal with the Pinkman situation.

END


End file.
